The Three Billy Goat Gruff
by choco maribel
Summary: It just came from my bored mind. Starring Choco Maribel, Orochimaru, Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi. A Naruto Fable. Please read and enjoy.


Hey, this is a naruto crackfic. It just came through my mind so it might be a stupid one. But please give it a try. By the way, this is from our reader's theatre. Using the piece, I come up with a story…. So please enjoy!

Choco Maribel

**The Three Billy Goat Gruff**

Characters:

Narrator – Choco Maribel

Ugly Troll – Orochimaru

Little Billy Goat – Naruto

Middle Size Billy Goat – Sasuke

Biggest Billy Goat – Itachi

Bridge – all

Choco Maribel: Oh! What a wonderful day! It is a very good day to play in the meadows and eat some apples, isn't it? Come on! Let's eat and play! But we must first cross the rickety old bridge. Oh I see.

One bright sunny day, a little blonde goat with unusual whiskers sees a wonderful meadow just across the bridge. He can see the yard and yards of fresh green grass and plenty of apple trees. This excited him and tempted him to run across the bridge.

Naruto: Hi! I'm the littlest Billy goat! I have my 2 brothers. The middle size Billy goat, Sasuke-teme and the biggest Billy goat, Itachi the emo king. I want to eat some green, green grass and apples so that I can be big like my siblings!! I'll start to cross the bridge!

Bridge: Trip trap trip trap trip trap……….!

Naruto: I'm already in the middle of the bridge and that UGLY old troll is still not here!

Orochimaru: Who is that walking on my bridge, huh?!

Naruto: I..It's… it's just mme..! the littlest Billy goat!

Orochimaru: I'm the ugly, pedophile troll!! And you are on my bridge!! I'm going to eat you for my lunch!

Naruto: Please don't eat me!! I'm just a little Billy goat. Wait until my jerk of a brother comes along!! He's much bigger than me!

Orochimaru: Okay, I guess I will. Go ahead and cross the bridge.

Naruto: Oh thank you very much , you ugly old troll!! Hahahaha!!!!!!

Orochimaru: What did you say?!!Come back here!!

Naruto: Bye!!! Meee---Meeee!!

Choco Maribel: The littlest Billy goat passed the rickety old bridge.

Naruto: It's fun here in the meadows! I can eat some green, green grass and apples in the meadows. At least, that ugly old troll went back to sleep under his rickety old bridge.

Choco Maribel: Soon, a middle sized, raven-furred goat came to see a beautiful meadow. He was tempted to cross the rickety old bridge and eat some green, green grass and apples.

Sasuke: I can see a beautiful meadow. This is uhmm, uhh…god, this is embarrassing… I'm excited. I bet my dobe of a brother already came there. Hn. Oh yeah, I forgot. I'm the middle-sized Billy goat. I have a little brother and a big brother. The littlest Billy goat, Naruto the dobe and the biggest Billy goat, my heck of a brother Itachi. I'll kill him someday and I'll have my revenge and then I'll –

Choco Maribel: AHEM!!!

Sasuke: Yeah, right. I want to eat some green, green grass and apples so that I can be big like my heartless, bastard brother. I'll start to cross the stupid bridge.

Bridge: Triiip traap triiip traap triiip traaap……..!

Sasuke: I'm already in the middle of the bridge and that ugly old troll is still not here…sigh..

Orochimaru: Who is that walking on my bridge, huh?!

Sasuke: It's me, the middle sized Billy goat.

Orochimaru: I'm the big ugly, old pedophile troll!! And you are on my bridge!! I'm going to eat you for my lunch!

Sasuke: WTF?! Bring it on!

Orochimaru: What did you say?!

Sasuke: I mean, please don't eat me. I'm just a middle-sized Billy goat. Wait until my brother comes along. He's much bigger than me!

Orochimaru: Okay, I guess I will. Go ahead and cross the bridge.

Sasuke: Thank you so much, you stupid old troll.

Orochimaru: What did you say?! Come back here!!

Sasuke: Jerk.

Choco Maribel: The middle-sized Billy goat passed the rickety old bridge.

Sasuke : It's fun here in the meadows! I can eat some green, green grass and apples in the meadows. At least, that ugly old troll went back to sleep under his rickety old bridge.

Choco Maribel: Soon, BIG, raven-furred goat with unusual face lines came to see a beautiful meadow. He was tempted to cross the rickety old bridge and eat some green, green grass and apples.

Itachi: Oh, I can see a beautiful meadow. I want to eat some green, green grass and apples just as they did. They just left me all alone, don't they love me? Sniff, sniff. Anyway, I'll start to cross the bridge.

Itachi: I'm already in the middle of the bridge and that ugly old troll is still not here!

Orochimaru: Who is that walking on my bridge, huh?!

Itachi: It is me, the biggest Billy goat.

Orochimaru: I've been waiting for you. I'm going to eat you for my lunch!

Itachi: Come closer and I'll hit you with my super power sharingan head!

Orochimaru: Closer!

Itachi: Closer!!

Itachi: YAAAHH!!!

ALL: BUUUGHS!!!!!!

Orochimaru: …..Ouch.------------

Itachi: That ugly old troll won't bother us again. Now I've done my job, I can eat some green green grass and apples in the meadow! I can be happy once again!!!

Choco Maribel: The biggest Billy goat ran across the bridge and went to his siblings. He ate some green green grass and apples and played in the sun. They lived happily ever after.

And as for Orochimaru, he left the bridge and ran away and vowed never to return again. He learned that being mean never pays.

END

So, how was it? Pretty boring huh. Any way please review! Old choco Maribel would be sooo glad to read your e-mails and reviews. So please do! Muah! xoxoxox


End file.
